La mort d'un ange
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Elle m’a dit que c’était un honneur d’avoir été choisi, que j’étais exceptionnel ! Et je veux bien admettre que je suis d’une rare monstruosité. Cette fiction est sombre et dure et n'est pas classé en 18 pour le plaisir !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : La plupart des persos sont à JKR, les autres sont à moi.**

**Avertissement**

**Cette fiction est extrêmement dure et trash.**

**On y trouve de la violence, de la torture aussi bien physique que mentale, du mépris, de l'indifférence, du désespoir et la mort.**

**Mais peut être aussi y trouverez-vous de la pitié, du courage et un soupçon d'espoir.**

**En tout cas si vous avez une âme sensible, ne lisez pas… **

**Ce n'est qu'un conseil ! Faîtes, ce que vous voulez.**

** SI VOUS ETES MAJEUR.**

**J'aurai pu appeler cette fic « la vrai nature de l'Homme ». Êtes-vous prêt à regarder en face cette partie obscure de la vérité ?**

**Nietzsche a dit : « si vous regarder longtemps au fond des abysses, les abysses voient au fond de vous. »**

**OoO oOo OoO**

**Je sais que j'ai déjà commencé 2 autres fics et je ne les abandonne pas mais je fais selon mon inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les anges aussi pleurent**

**Que pourraient-ils faire d'autre d'ailleurs**

**Quand on sait ce que les Hommes ont fait**

**De leur précieuse humanité.**

22 Juin 2009, minuit.

Un jeune homme élancé s'approcha silencieusement du bord du toit de la tour, où il s'assit en laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide. Il observa un moment l'agitation de la ville à ses pieds et soupira dans un mélange de profonde tristesse et de résignation. Aussitôt, comme si la nature avait entendu sa douleur, les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant la lune caresser de ses rayons argentés, l'or de ses cheveux, illuminer les perles de ses yeux et nous permettant de mieux admirer la perfection de ses traits. Il devait avoir 20 ans, mais on ne pouvait l'affirmer avec exactitude. Il était grand et svelte, on devinait la finesse de ses muscles sous sa chemise et son pantalon blancs, sa peau, n'était ni trop blanche, ni trop bronzée et avait un grain délicat. Ses cheveux blonds et souples lui arrivait aux omoplates et devaient avoir la douceur de la soie. Sa bouche était petite, mais ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses, il avait un petit nez légèrement retroussé, et la couleur de ses yeux en amande, oscillait entre le gris et le vert, leur donnant un côté irréel.

Tout en lui était irréel !

De sa prestance aristocratique à la lumière qui semblait littéralement émaner de lui. Il ressemblait à un ange, c'était un ange.

oOo

_Je regarde les voitures qui roulent sous moi, je suis très haut et elles semblent vraiment petites, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je les verrais de beaucoup plus prés dans un moment, après avoir sauté…_

_J'inspire une bouffée de cet air pollué qui me brûle de l'intérieur, mais cette douleur me fait du bien, elle me prouve que je ne suis pas vide, elle me prouve que je peux encore ressentir._

_J'expulse cet air nocif dans un soupir nostalgique et la lune écarte les nuages, derrière lesquels elle se cachait, pour répondre à mon appel et me réconforter. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle sache ce que je ressens à cet instant et ce que je m'apprête faire, mais elle ne tente pas de m'en dissuader. Elle doit penser que ma tentative est vouée à l'échec, elle se contente de me rassurer par sa présence maternelle, je ne mérite pas tant d'égard après avoir fait « ça »._

_Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, ce n'est pas « Elle », je ne m'inquiète donc pas. Celui-là ne peut pas me voir, pour cela il faudrait qu'il n'ait absolument aucun doute sur mon existence. Je pourrai me rendre visible à ses yeux bien sûr, mais je n'en éprouve pas la nécessité. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il tente de me convaincre de ne pas le faire, pour finir par sauter sous ses yeux. Il ne le mérite pas. Je suis le seul à devoir souffrir pour avoir commis cet acte impardonnable._

_Il souffle la fumée de sa cigarette, et une odeur de mort emplit mon nez. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps s'il continue à ce rythme, mais qui suis-je pour le juger. J'ai fait tellement pire que me détruire la santé._

_« Elle » m'a dit que c'était un honneur d'avoir été choisi, que j'étais exceptionnel !_

_J'ai toujours su que j'étais un être hors du commun, que je ferais de grandes choses. Je n'imaginais pas, bien sûr, découvrir un vaccin contre la lycanthropie, j'étais bien trop nul en potion pour ça, mais je me voyais bien grand explorateur ou dictateur du monde…_

_J'ai imaginé beaucoup de choses qui feraient de moi quelqu'un d'unique, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé à « ça » !_

_Cependant je veux bien admettre que je suis d'une rare monstruosité._

_Vous, vous demandez sans doute ce que j'ai bien pus faire de si horrible._

_J'ai violé et tué l'être le plus pur au monde !_

_Je suis un meurtrier !_

_Vous auriez raison de me juger, de m'insulter ou encore de me frapper, je ne mérite pas votre indulgence._

_Mais, avant, laissez-moi vous conter mon histoire …_

OoO oOo OoO

Je sens d'avance que cette fic va être particulièrement longue et dure à écrire.

En tout cas vous êtes prévenus, elle se finira mal mais peut-être pas tant que ça ! qui sait ?

Enfin elle ne finira pas bien ça c'est sûr mais peut être avec une note d'espoir …

Bisous .

PS :Dites-moi si ce prologue vous a plu, je mettrai le chapitre 1 rapidement.

Si le dénouement est tragique le début est joyeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Première partie : L'été**

**Chapitre 1**

Cette histoire, si elle a une fin, n'a pas vraiment de commencement, Je pourrais dire que ça a vraiment dérapé au moment où j'ai rencontré Drago, mais ce serai mentir , je ne me présente pas aujourd'hui devant vous pour me chercher des excuses, la vérité c'est que je n'étais déjà pas un saint à l'époque…

Cependant il faut bien débuter cette histoire quelque part, alors pourquoi pas un peu avant notre rencontre ?

C'était le :

_22 juin, 15h59_

J'arrive devant la salle de cours d'un pas que je qualifierais de nonchalant et entre au moment où sonne le début du cours, je m'avance alors, avec un sourire satisfait jusqu'à la table d'où ma meilleure amie me lance un regard sévère.

– Tu es en retard ! me lance-t-elle d'un ton acide

– Un Beliére est toujours pile à l'heure Lise ! Ce sont les autres qui sont en avance ou en retard !

– On est censé être installé et prêt à travailler quand la cloche sonne, d'ailleurs où sont tes affaires ?

– Je trouve qu'un sac de cours jurerai avec mon air nonchalant…

– C'est sûr que le style étudiant actif perd toute sa crédibilité quand on se traîne comme une vieille larve, alors que celui de petit branleur y colle à la perfection… Enfin tu es là c'est déjà pas mal je suppose. dit elle dans un soupir

Comment exactement en quelques secondes ma démarche super classe' s'est elle transformée démarche 'traînage comme une vieille larme' ?

Je m'assois docilement avant et prends la feuille et le stylo qu'elle me temps non sans un regard de reproche que je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer. Le cours commence enfin et je commence à dessiner sur la feuille que m'a si gracieusement donner Lise.

16h51

Mon manque d'inspiration m'a forcer à arrêter de massacres la feuille de Lise de toute façon y avait plus de place dessus

16h52

Je tapote nerveusement la table du bout de mes doigts, ce cours dure depuis plus d'une heure, on se fait manipuler pour rester plus longtemps et qu'ils aient le temps de finir de nous bousiller le cerveau avant les vacances, heureusement que je n'écoute pas !

– Lex, tiens-toi tranquille ! Tu me stress !

– Mais je m'ennuis moi !

– Et bien écoutes le prof, ça t'occupera ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pas que je me plaigne que tu t'intéresses enfin à tes études, mais tu ne trouves pas que venir pour le dernier cours de l'année, c'est s'y prendre un peu tard ?

– Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

– Sais tu au moins de quoi parles le cours !

– Lise je sais même pas en quel matière on est !

Je vis avec une certaine fierté Lise ouvrir et refermer la bouche dans une parfaite imitation de poisson hors de l'eau. Et un sourire effleura mes lèvres quand je l'entendis murmurer dans un souffle.

– Alexandre, tu es un cas désespéré…

La fin du cours arriva enfin me libérant de cet interminable cours de ...de je ne sais toujours pas quoi.

- je crois bien avoir prouver aujourd'hui qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir d'ennui, c'est une grande avancée scientifique !

– Un petit pas pour Lex, un grand pas pour l'humanité ! C'est ça !

– C'est surprenant de voir à quel point le sarcasme te réussit mal …

– Lex c'est moi qui vais périr d'ennuis là si tu te bouges pas ! Alors enclenche le moteur, desserre le frein à main passe la première et roule, par pitier !

Je lui jette un regard offusqué et me lève doucement.

– N'y a-t-il vraiment que les métaphores automobiles qui marche sur les hommes ?!

– Non … Celles qui sont sur le sexe et la bouffe aussi marche pas mal, tu devrais essayer peut-être réussirais-tu à donner l'impression que tu sais de quoi tu parles, On desserre le frein à main après avoir mis la 1ere en général.

On se dirige vers la sortie de l'établissement et je desserre ma cravate, Je déteste cet uniforme ! Je ressemble à un mec bien dedans ! Pas du tout mon style, moi j'aime provoquer !


End file.
